Leaving You
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Before and After the Ceremonial Duel, my way, well, a Puzzleshipper's way.


Me: I lost the original file to this, so I have to rewrite this  
IS: And she was almost done with typing the original file.  
Me: Now I gotta start this all over again. Oh well :/

* * *

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon. Why am I holdin' on?_

Yugi sighed in his Soul Room. Yami was putting together his deck for their duel the next day. He didn't want Yami to leave! It felt like just yesterday he had put together the Puzzle. Where had all the time gone?

Yami finished putting together his deck. Hesighed. He didn't want to leave just yet.

'Maybe I can..NO!' Yami suddenly scolded himself. He was about to wish his aibou losing the duel tomorrow just so he could stay with him!

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along. How did it, come so fast?_

Yugi curled up on the bed. Yami appeared next to him and held him close.

_This is our last night, but it's late, and I'm tryin' not to sleep. Cuz' I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away..._

Yugi was fighting off the monster called sleep.

"Aibou, you should get some rest" Yami said, stroking Yugi's cheeks ever so slightly.

"No. It'll just make morning come faster" Yugi yawned.

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gunna hold you so close, cuz' in the daylight, we'll be on our own, and tonight I need to hold you so close._

_Oh whoa, Oh whoa, Oh whoa. Oh whoa, Oh whoa, Oh whoa._

Yami held Yugi closer. Yugi started sobbing quietly.

"Shh. Don't cry, Little One. Everything's okay. I'm still here" Yami assured.

_Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms, so beautiful._

Yami and Yugi got out of the bed and walked out of the room to the deck of the boat. Yugi went to railing, and Yami put his arms around Yugi as they stared into the sky. The stars were beginning to go away, and they could see the sun starting to rise.

_The sky is getting back, the stars are burnin' out. Somebody, slow it down._

"Aibou, the sun is rising. I really want you to get some sleep." Yami said, brushing his lips against Yugi's cheek. Yugi yawned again.

"But-"

"No buts, Aibou. You need rest" Yami said. He took Yugi back to the room, and made sure he was laying down before covering him with the blanket and kissing his lips.

_This is way too hard, cuz I know, when the sun come up, I will leave. This is my last glance, that will soon be memory._

Yami watched Yugi as he slept. He sighed again. He wanted the time to reverse, just so he could spend more time with Yugi. Of course, there had been some bad times that Yami never wanted to repeat. Like the time Yugi had gotten taken away from him by the Orichalcos. That was something Yami never wanted to relive. He had felt so alone, so weak, so scared when Yugi was taken from him. It was at that moment when Yami had realized he loved Yugi.

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go. But tonight, I'm gunna hold you so close. Cuz' in the daylight, we'll be on our own, and tonight I need to hold you so close._

_Oh whoa, Oh whoa, Oh whoa. Oh whoa, Oh whoa, Oh whoa._

_I never want it to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over. I was afraid of the dark, but now that's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want._

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go. But tonight, I'm gunna hold you so close. Cuz' in the daylight, we'll be on our own, and tonight I need to hold you so close._

_Oh whoa, Oh whoa, Oh whoa. Oh whoa, Oh whoa, Oh whoa._

_Oh whoa (Yeah), Oh whoa (Yeah), Oh whoa (Yeah). Oh whoa (Yeah), Oh whoa (Yeah), Oh whoa._

*Time passes*

Yugi fell to his knees. He had just won the Ceremonial Duel. Tears poured down his face. Yami came up to him.

"Yugi. A champion should not be on the ground." he said, kneeling down.

"B-But now, n-now you have to leave" Yugi cried. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed his lips. The gang wasn't shocked. They had figured the two were a couple after a while. Yami stood up with Yugi, and told the stone his name. The afterlife opened up. Yami gave Yugi one more kiss on the lips, and one last hug, and went into the afterlife.

*Epilogue*

It had been three months since the Ceremonial Duel. And 3 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 23 hours, 30 minutes, and 20 seconds without Yami, but who was counting?

Yugi got out of his bed. He couldn't sleep again. And, even though it had been 3 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 23 hours, 30 minutes, and 27 seconds, he could still feel Yami's lips on his, could still feel Yami's touch. He sat down at his computer and turned it on.

"Aibou, you should be sleeping" a deep, baritone voice said. Yugi's eyes widened, and darted around the room, looking for the source of the voice. Yugi realized his window was open.

'Strange. I thought my windows were closed. I gues not. And that voice was nothing but the wind" Yugi said to himself as he closed the window. 'Nothing but the wind' he reminded himself. Yugi logged into his laptop.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Aibou? You need your rest" the voice said again. Yugi looked around. The windows were closed, so it couldn't be the wind.

"Is some one there?" Yugi called out softly, so he wouldn't wake his sleeping grandfather. The lights turned on, and Yugi's eyes filled with tears.

"You should remember my voice." Yami said with a playful smirk. Yugi got out of the chair, and launched himself at Yami. Once his arms were around his darker half's waist, Yugi began to sob happily.

"Y-Yami. Y-Y-You're back" Yugi sobbed. Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"Of course I am, Sweet One. The Egyptian Gods are giving me a second chance, and they gave me my own body." Yami said softly. He held Yugi close.

"I...I thought I'd never see you again" Yugi sobbed.

"I thought I'd never see you again until you passed on from this world, but thankfully I was wrong. The Gods did tell me something, though, Aibou" Yami said. He and Yugi pulled apart, and Yami wiped Yugi's tears of of his face.

"Wh-What?" Yugi sniffed.

"You and I are ow connected more than ever before, Aibou. If one of us dies, the other will die as well. And, I will protect you all I can" Yami said, lifting Yugi off the ground and holding him bridal-style. He laid Yugi in his bed, and walked over to his desk, and shut off the laptop. "Now Aibou, I want you to get some rest" Yami said, coming back to the bed. Yugi scooted over some.

"Yami? Will you lay with me?" he yawned cutely. Yami smiled and laid down next to Yugi. Yugi put his arms around Yami. " Don't leave again" he pleaded. Yami held Yugi close.

"Don't worry, Aibou. I don't plan on leaving again for a long time" Yami assured. The two drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Me: Okay. I need someone's help.  
IS: She needs story names or links in PMs.  
Me: I want to read Possessive Yami/Atem and Yugi stories. By possessive, I mean POSSESSIVE.  
IS: Like, Atem/Yami (It has to be one of them) like, not torturing Yugi, but possessive to the point where Yami or Atem will do anything to make Yugi happy, EXCEPT let him go.  
Me: I read some REALLY GOOD possessive stories on DA. IS: And let's keep the rating T. Guys, she's only 15, so no M rated stuff.  
Me: Please...no M rated stuff. Please. And it's gotta be either Blind or Puzzleshipping. I'm still trying to coax myself into Mobiumshipping. I wanna take it easy on the Mobiumshipping, as I just recently started loving Blindshipping. But, I must admit, All three of 'em, Mobium, Blind, and Puzzleshipping are pretty hot!  
IS: Also, anyone know anyone who'll write a Switchshipping?  
Me: Switchshipping is Mokuba and Princess Edina (from that game Seto created in Season 1)  
IS: Also, there's a poll on her page for Blindshippings.  
Me: What would you guys think of a story, a Blindshipping, where Yami and Yugi are teleported back in time, and Atem came in contact with Yugi, fell in love with him, and begged Yugi to be his, and Yugi accepted. And YES, it starts out a Puzzleshipping and turns into a Blindshipping. IS: Wow, long author's note.  
Me: Just shaddup!


End file.
